Kanarazu
by afterfourteenyears
Summary: [GinSachi, also GinTsu] Sequel to Mitsuketa. Back at Edo, Sacchan struggles to keep her promise to Gintoki at any cost – even her heart.
1. Go to Jail

**Chapter 1: Go To Jail, Do Not Pass Go, Go Straight to Jail**

 _ **Author's note:** I do not own anything from Gintama. Please review after reading, my awesome readers! This story is unbetaed. Btw, this is NOT THE FULL VERSION due to site restrictions. You may check out my tumblr (changed the name please take note) / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 for the detailed chapters. I still don't have a comforter set for my bed. Boo… I need to save money. After fourteen, I mean, three or four(?) years, here is the sequel. Enjoy! Please leave reviews. I do read and appreciate them. Thanks!_

She remained silent the entire time. Anything she did or said will be used against her.

Handcuffed _and_ chained behind bars, alone in a dim cell, mandated to wear black robes but stripped of all other possessions.

Add a blindfold with a whip and she might have been delighted… but of course that was in the past.

The jail was cold. Worse, it was completely silent, except for the chains linked to her. Sacchan had no idea how long she had been confined here. She had no idea _why she was here_. They accused her of several crimes but she knew herself to be innocent of them.

A group of Shinsengumi, headed by Hijikata Toushiro and Okita Sougo arrested her at a public area, their expressions harsh and unyielding. No eye contact was made and only words of jurisdiction were said. In no time, Sacchan was a prisoner.

Days seemingly passed as she stared at a dot on the wall and thought of nothing, feeling naught.

Locks clicked and suddenly five people from the other side of the bars were staring at her. No one spoke a word. Slowly, she rose as she stared at Kagura, the only one of them whom had at least a worried expression.

A man coughed, drawing her attention to him. Isao Kondou, the captain of the police squad, started, "Ayame Sarutobi, you have been arrested under the felony of being an accomplice in kidnapping and the felony of attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent at your own discretion. Whatever you say can be taken against you in court according to the law. If you so desire, you may consult with a lawyer for guidance. If you cannot afford one, we shall assign one to you. Do you understand?"

No one waited for her answer and she was dragged outside to a small room where a bright yellow light was flashed on her face, almost blinding her. She winced, feeling nauseous, recalling a far away past where she could handle things like these. It's been so long since she was a fighter.

She didn't want a lawyer. She wanted –

"This could take days of interrogation, we don't mind, but if you cooperate and sign a confession now, everything will be over and we could arrange a twenty-year sentence. The death penalty could be negotiable if you do not give us trouble." Hijikata stepped forward with a cloud of smoke dominating the area. Sacchan held back a cough and her words. These were people she knew from before and now they held her captive, accusing her of being a criminal. She no longer knew them.

Another pang hit her chest, why did she ever come back to Edo?

"There is a lot of evidence against you, from witnesses mostly. Piece of advice, there's no working around it," Sougo provided. "You should consider our offer."

"I-"

"Denying it won't help you. You can't get yourself out of this one." Kondou said, his shoulders stiff with his back to her. "No connections, no bribes, no tricks."

"I wasn't-"

"Just fucking sign the confession! Own up to it!" Hijikata's eyes were livid and terrifying. "You put an old friend's life in danger over your selfish motives."

"You plotted against your own."

"Then seduced a man after getting the competition out of the way."

"After finding out you failed in eliminating that competition, you tried to get rid of her again."

"And you come back here without any remorse for what you've done, expecting yourself to walk freely along the streets of Edo?"

"Witnesses say you've conspired with the enemy of the state, the Kiheitai, and had immoral relations with one of their members."

"You also conspired with Jiraia, a most wanted drug lord, abuser and killer. He is wanted for the murder of hundreds of citizens with a dangerous drug leaking through their veins."

It went on and on but Sacchan had stopped listening. They knew things but they were somehow twisted and sinister even to her own ears. Did they really believe she could have done those things? She was reminded of how the people of Edo looked at her and treated her when she returned. It was not unfamiliarity after all.

Disgust. Hate. Fear. Criminal.

It doesn't fit her self-image, not one bit.

The light shut and when it returned, the three were no longer present. Instead, a tall man with grey hair and a monocle stood before her, appearing less threatening. Beside him was a woman, short and thin with unnerving red eyes.

The scarlet color reminded her of Gin-san and the coldness in his eyes and voice when he left that night, announcing his departure for Yoshiwara. She never saw him since, never heard from him, and even though she would think that he was the only one she could turn to right now… Deep down she knew that he wouldn't get her out of here. Not while he was away in paradise and did not love her.

The girl munched on a donut as she continued to stare. "Kill." She murmured. The single word sent a chill through Sacchan's spine.

"Mukuro, not that," said the man. "Miss Sarutobi, we apologize for the scare and harshness of the Shinsengumi." He waved his palm to his companion. "We are two of the Mimawarigumi, a police unit allied with them… But with a better vision for this town."

"Erase that sorrow from your eyes, Ayame Sarutobi." Mukuro snapped. "I knew her, your victim. She and I fought together long ago."

"Now is not the time to reminisce, Nobume."

"This is not a sentiment." She brushed her blue hair out of her eyes. "We are imploring you to cease your lies and schemes. No good will come of it. The only punishment in store for you is to be a prisoner. Death is too good for you."

"The people you have come after are good people, friends of this town. You will not get away with that. All we ask is your full cooperation and you will receive a lighter sentence."

"Your eyes are not of a murderer. But the criminal here is truly you." She unsheathed her sword but aimed it to the sky. "All your crimes have witnesses, your arrest is warranted for attempting to assassinate innocent people."

Sacchan did not look away, defiant, determined to prove that she was not what they painted her to be.

"And yet there is so much sorrow in your eyes."

"You had lots of comrades and friends, they even said that you got along with everyone. There was kindness in you and yet… you chose to cut your way. Your imprisonment here means paying the price." The man flipped open his phone and started punching buttons.

Before anyone else could speak, Kondou reentered, relaying a message to the two.

They both nodded and Sacchan was taken outside. She was surprised to see Kagura and Shinpachi still waiting and pacing impatiently near a corner. They huddled near her as soon as she got out.

"We've been waiting for hours!" Kagura exclaimed, her cheeks red with anger. It was a dire contrast against her pale skin. She shot Sougo a disgusted glare but he only appeared to be interested in killing Shinpachi with his eyes.

Shinpachi, oblivious to the death looks, seemed more concerned with Sacchan. "How are you Sacchan? We came here as soon as we could. This is a disgrace."

"We tried to reach Gin-chan… But he's too far away," Kagura said, her eyes with genuine apology. "He'll come soon."

"It doesn't matter," Sacchan insisted. There was no need to bother him with her circumstances.

"Did they threaten you or hurt you?" Shinpachi asked. "Not that we think they would. The Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi are not unjust forces. They've done a lot for Edo."

"Is it true?" Sacchan truly wanted to know whatever Edo had in store for her after years of being away. "Am I seen as a criminal by this town? How did it come to this?"

"It's a mistake, Sacchan!" Kagura cried. "We'll straighten things out."

"It's too late. I have to leave. I can't stay here."

"But Gin-san…"

She couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into sobs, taking short breaths of difficulty, pouring everything out. She couldn't leave. She promised him. But surely he would understand after he found out that she would be stuck with something like this, wouldn't he?

Sacchan honestly didn't know. How much did he really believe in her? It was so easy to feel that even after everything, he still saw her as that dreadful being he had considered her to be from the beginning. All the memories drowned her, his furious eyes, the rage in his voice, the tight grips that could crush her and the gazes full of tenderness he reserved only for Tsukky. Every single thing was validated by the fact that he chose Tsukuyo and he left with his back turned, his voice unfeeling and his presence gone.

She was deposited in Edo as a consolation, merely a task to relieve his conscience. After all, he knew she would do absolutely anything for him. Sacchan would accept whatever he did because she loved him with her entire being.

It still hurt, fresh as if the wounds were from only yesterday. The pain did not go because she can still see him standing in front of her, because she can still feel herself in his arms, receiving his touch and his kisses. It shouldn't matter that he gave them to her mechanically, or as pure physical satisfaction for both of them. She shouldn't care that their bodies fit together against all odds. There was no meaning to the words, the kisses and the ambiguity of his actions.

She was a fool.

A fool that ended up as a prisoner.

"There's no use seeking the boss's help." Sougo approached them, stepping in between Kagura and Shinpachi. "Gintoki, after all, was the one who filed the complaint against you."

"What?" Kagura and Shinpachi's eyes were wide open. Sacchan could not even speak.

"You've been a wanted criminal for years now. He's swore to bring you back himself, either kill you or let you rot in jail for the rest of your cursed life." Sougo's eyes held no expression but his voice betrayed a tinge of anger. "Now he's brought you here and hasn't killed you. I guess the option is for you to be locked up."

Kagura's fist was shaking and she pointed a finger at him. "You're wrong!"

"Am I?" He revealed his sadistic grin coupled with a glint in his eyes.

"Gin-chan may have thought that before… But not anymore! Things have changed! You have no idea."

"Kagura," Shinpachi halted her. "It's no use, we need to get Gin-san here to straighten things out himself. We have our hands tied."

The girl hugged Sacchan. "We'll find him and take him here immediately. This absurdity has to be stopped."

Sougo shrugged. "She'll remain as our prisoner in the meantime."

"You can't torture her," Shinpachi warned.

"We'll do as we see fit." He grabbed Sacchan by the arm and pushed her roughly towards her cell. "After all, she is a most wanted fugitive for more than five years now."

 _ **Author's end note:** Holy crap I have finally completed and posted the first chapter. Eeks! Please review, I would love to hear your inputs/reactions. Getting kinda sick of travelling. Wanna go home. :/_

 _To the reviewers of Mitsuketa: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!_

 _ **Marquise de Nile** , if things are resolved then there would be no more story to write LOL. Now you know why she has a bad rep. **ahsoei** , Gintoki, to me, will always be a rough man. It's part of his appeal. And sometimes people do crazy things for love. Sorry if I messed up Kagura's age. **Guest** , Gintoki has been blinded for so long. Probably still is. **Coolnessfighter** , just check out my livejournal/tumblr/AO3 pages where the uncensored versions are. **mehr03** , thank you, I try my best. Am just a bit busy and have little to NO internet connection. Boo. **Laudi14** , well, here is the sequel. Sorry it took so long. **Guest** , yep Gin is the S in the GinSachi. **Guest** , GinTsu doesn't appeal to me either but I like writing it as a rival pairing. **furufuru-chan** , the person who is hurt the most is Sacchan. Sorry, somehow I like torturing her… Crossing my fingers that canon doesn't go against us. I'm still writing, just slower this time but I won't stop. :p Thanks. **Marzia** , can't say thanks enough! The tumblr encountered problems because someone I knew HACKED into it but it's back now. With a few delays in posts though._

 _From AO3 readers: **Scarlet Alapaap** , I love your review. I am an emotional writer, plots actually driven by emotions. Hope you enjoy the sequel. **MidnightSaphireRose** , of course the ending is ambiguous because there is still more to the story. Their journey isn't over. It really wasn't the end… yet. **sierra117renner** , I'm glad this fic evoked ambiguous emotions. Maybe this isn't such a failure after all. My writing could use a lot of wise, wouldn't change a thing… I think. **Hyarou** , dark and twisted Gintoki FTW!_

 _Thank you everyone! Chapter 2 soon! (Hopefully)_


	2. If You Have to Ask or Beg

**Chapter 2: If You Have to Ask or Beg, Then it isn't Free**

 _ **Author's note:** I do not own anything from Gintama. Please review after reading, my awesome readers! This story is unbetaed. Btw, this is NOT THE FULL VERSION due to site restrictions. You may check out my tumblr / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 for the detailed chapters. My muse is trying to leave but I have her chained up. Work is sucking me back in so please pray that I can escape more often to write! Must finish this fic before the end of the year or it might be on hold again. Nooooo. No sleep for tonight, I swear!_

Gintoki inhaled the smoke wafting in the air. It was a familiar and endearing scent, one that brought him waves and splashes of cravings only satisfied by _her_. He then exhaled, watching as she leaned back and took another breath from her pipe. Her lips puckered and wrapped around the tip as her eyes were fixed on a spot before her.

Tsukuyo's gaze shone a bright, dreamy amethyst when she turned to him, blowing out the smoke she just drew in. "Whatcha thinking 'bout, Gintoki?" She was still aloof, despite their recent lovemaking. Her eyes met his only for a second before she found some other side of the wall interesting.

He inched closer, deciding to lighten the mood. "You." He touched the small of her back as he gauged her reaction. "Specifically, you beneath me when we-"

"I'm being serious." Her tone was terse.

"You're still furious with me."

"Shouldn't I be? Are you saying that I'm being melodramatic?"

"No."

"Then why are you surprised?"

"I'm not. I was simply stating the obvious."

"I was not-"

"Tell me. Tell me what should I do to make things better between us? To get back to how we were-"

"It's not that…"

"I want to fix this so that I can stop worrying and be happy with you again. I came back to _you_ , Tsukuyo." He took a deep breath, wondering if it was wise to say what he planned to say next. "I'm not angry anymore… About you leaving. In fact, I don't think I blame you at all. I've put that all in the past. All that matters to me is the now. We're together… I've found you and everything's all right now."

She didn't answer but he knew what lingered in the silence, a copy of the turbulence going on in her mind. He could read her clearer than ever, like they had never been apart. That must mean that he still loved her and felt connected to her. It terrified him that the years would have changed their fate.

Despite the mess they were in, the present moment had them together.

"But… Am I different to you now?" She finally spoke, the words floating in the air amidst the smoke.

He couldn't answer immediately because it was both yes and no. Even maybe was an apt response. Physically, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. But the absence of her scars somehow dug uncomfortably in his heart. Gintoki shook off his thoughts, convincing himself that he was simply used to seeing them but their loss shouldn't matter because after everything, she was still the woman he loved.

"Gintoki?" Tsukuyo prompted, her eyes darker and unblinking.

He lowered himself in front of her, staring back into her eyes. "Does it matter?" His voice shook and he hope she did not notice. He brushed the ends of her kimono sideways to slip his hands on her thighs. "My feelings haven't changed, Tsukuyo."

Her expression barely wavered but she stopped paying attention to her kiseru. The connection in their gaze was palpable and when she looked down at his hands and touched them with her own, everything inside him almost blasted into oblivion. "Me neither, Gintoki."

Slowly, he spread her open and bowed to his queen, eager to take his control. As soon as he tasted her, Tsukuyo let out a whimper, one that Gintoki resolved to transform into an overzealous version of itself. She was his, and he would offer her everything. Nothing else mattered to him and he would remain with her, take her as his partner and woman, and live the rest of his days making sweet love to her whenever he wanted. It sounded perfect in his thoughts.

A sharp gasp came from her as he ground his tongue on a pleasing spot. He knew her inside out and she had him as well. Mesmerized by her perfection, he drew back and watched her unfurled, leant back in surrender with her lids shut and his name floating on her lips.

"I'm so goddamn in love with you, woman," he whispered as he swiped her into his arms, their legs entangling habitually.

"I love you, Gintoki." She was beautiful and breathless. He eyes shone like gems, finer than any phase of the moon he had ever seen.

Then he entered her, slow and sensual, churning his hips into hers. Each time surpassed the previous a thousand times. Gintoki felt like he was descending into uncontrollable madness. He took his time, savoring her body against his. "Love you," he murmured against the soft skin of her neck.

"Will you still marry me?" She asked in the midst of rocking herself with him. Her cheeks were brightly pink and her mouth was hanging open with chains of whimpers drifting in place of her smoke. She smoothed his back with her palms as the question hung in the air, waiting for a response.

Gintoki shut his eyes to freeze the moment and continued his caresses until they were clinging to each other with delicious insanity. Then he opened them, watching as she stared him down, begging for an answer. He touched his lips to hers, once, twice and traced her curves with his fingers, dragging time as he struggled for his answer.

She frowned and wiggled in impatience, causing him to growl with the reawakening of their connection. She gasped at the realization and tightened around him. "Gintoki…"

He would say yes… He definitely would… But right now, instead of speaking, he pulled back and thrust harshly into her. Frustration was building up within him. He knew his own feelings and he knew he loved and desired her. Yet marriage right now was suddenly opening up his doubts. Something, he felt, was amiss.

"Gintoki… Will you?" Tsukuyo was gripping him with her entire body as they rose and fell together, their motions swinging as one.

He couldn't think but could only experience and give in to everything his body was calling out for. She was his home, his passion and his life and it only made sense that they should be married. After all, that was what they were planning to do before her disappearance. He did not want her to feel that he loved her any less because of what happened. "Yes," he spoke softly into her hair. "Let's get married, Tsukuyo."

She sighed, a loud, contented sound that enveloped the entire room as they both gave in once more to the high of their lovemaking.

As he rolled off her, Gintoki tried his best not to wonder why his heart was beating too fast and whether or not he was calming down.

"Are you sure that you won't be staying at the Yorozuya house?" She asked while retrieving her pipe and lighting another smoke. Tsukuyo hadn't bothered to cover up and her breasts jiggled as she moved her arms.

"I'd prefer to stay here with you, since we've been apart for, I don't know, five years?" He raised his eyebrow at her, teasing.

"What about Shinpachi and Kagura?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry about them, they're big kids now."

"And Otose?"

Gintoki bit his lip, admiring her profile and the delicacy of the curve of her breast, embellished with a large, dark pink nipple. "She might ask me for the rent again."

"Still haven't been paying her?"

"Just a couple more odd jobs then I can finally pay the old lady." He coughed. "I can stay here with you, right?"

"Yes, of course." Then she smoked in silence as he observed her, deep and lost in her notions. "That dog, Sadaharu, he's still there, right?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah," he answered, perplexed by her questions. Sure, she might want to hear about their friends but she was being too serious and speaking with a strange tone. "Prince Hata's doing fine, by the way and so are the neighbors."

Tsukuyo glared at him and turned her back to him.

"Why are you asking?"

"I just want to know how everyone is doing."

"Everyone?" Gintoki narrowed his eyes. "You don't usually care that much."

"Of course I do!"

"No, I meant…" He blew out a frustrated breath. "Just ask it, whatever it is you're thinking about. Your questions are giving me this weird vibe-"

"I'm not thinking of anything other than what I'm saying!"

"C'mon Tsukuyo, how can we do this? How can we fix things if you're not being honest with me?"

"Gintoki…"

"It's me! You can tell me anything and it's going to be okay." He really felt that she was holding back on something.

"That sounds reassuring…"

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Me?" Her eyes were wide and ireful. "You're the one misinterpreting things."

"Am I?"

"What's gotten into you, Gintoki?" She tossed her pipe to the ground and slipped into her kimono. "Since we reunited, you've been reading too much into our conversations. It's like you don't trust me anymore."

"What are you talking about? I just want you to feel comfortable to tell me anything." He huffed. "Didn't we already discuss this?"

"Don't assume that I'm hiding something from you." Her eyes were terrifyingly livid.

"It's not that-"

"I'm sure Sarutobi tells you everything," she spat as she walked to the sliding door. "Is that how you two got together? Transparency?"

"Don't bring her up now-"

"Hinowa's told me that she's been wearing those outfits and yeah, I bet it's those transparent, see-through clothing, isn't it?"

"You're blabbering. You're not making any sense!"

"I need to cool my head," she snapped and slipped out the door, leaving Gintoki fuming. It took longer than he thought for him to calm down. But he was right, she was hiding some spite beneath those questions. If he hadn't prompted her earlier, she would surely bring it up soon enough.

Tsukuyo surely wasn't the only one to blame for those feelings she was harboring. Still, he thought he made it clear to her that he chose her and he hoped that would be enough. Bringing up the past wasn't going to change anything for the better – it only made the situation worse.

Taking a few quick breaths, he stepped out the door, deciding that he would give her more time to let it go. Plus, he still had to prove himself and his love.

Walking into the dining area, his thoughts drifted to the enemy, Jiraia… Takasugi… Kawakami… He had to deal with them sooner lest they cause any more trouble and deaths. At least he didn't have to worry about Sacchan and that Bansai might be coming for her. Kabuki-cho was probably the safest place for her.

Tsukuyo was silent as she downed a glass of water. She ignored him and kept her distance while he sat at the table.

Gintoki was sick of the silence. "Hinowa's here?" He assumed it was her that cooked the food since Tsukuyo had a limited knowledge of recipes.

She nodded. "She left a note, she's out for a while, possibly to get updates on the latest gossip in the towns."

"Seita?"

"He's working now."

"I see. Good kid. What's he doing?"

"Like you, he does a lot of things but mostly takes photos and sells them. You're asking the questions now?" She quipped.

That made him smile. "Just checking if we have company." He grabbed her and settled her on his lap. Her bottom was soft, instantly inducing his arousal.

"We're alone," she confirmed. Her hands settled on his shoulders and they kissed just like the old times. Sweet and chaste at first then blossoming into a deeper hunger. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Me too," he brushed her hair out of her eyes so that he could stare into them. "Maybe… Maybe I expect much too soon."

Tsukuyo shook her head and kissed him again, her hands cradling his cheeks. "Did you really break up with her?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that." Her eyes refused to meet his. "For probably the first time in my life, I was selfish… but also terrified and insecure at the same time. I'm not defending what I did… but… Gintoki, I can't say I regret it thoroughly either."

He rubbed her back and waited for her to continue.

"If… If there was one thing about it that I regret, then it was being apart from you. Almost losing you. It almost killed me."

"Tsukuyo," he kissed her to erase the pain.

She pulled back, crying and shaking her head. "Somehow, I knew that you would understand. And you do, don't you? You were always the one who knew me better than anyone else and you still loved me."

"I do love you."

"It seems so shallow now, everything I did, isn't it, Gintoki?"

"It doesn't matter," he repeated, "you're still beautiful to me and I still love you."

"Thank you." She closed the distance of their lips and they both surrendered to the gratifying sensations of their touches.

He slipped the garment off her shoulders, exposing her breasts to him. Without wasting a breath, Gintoki sucked hungrily on a tip, struggling to keep his composure. He moved against her softness, producing a groan from her.

Tsukuyo herself seemed pleased by the way she wiggled in his arms.

"Oh! Sorry for interrupting!" Hinowa's voice snapped them both out of their trance. She didn't leave but wheeled inside further and pointedly looked away as they both rearranged themselves. "You two lovebirds," she giggled, "I can't blame you for being unable to keep your paws off each other!"

Gintoki felt his face burn. "Sorry, Hinowa." It would take him a lifetime to get over this.

"Don't you worry about what I saw. I'll try to forget it." Hinowa waved her palm at them. "I have news from the front."

"What news?" Tsukuyo asked.

Hinowa covered her mouth demurely as she spoke. "Apparently, Sarutobi-san is in jail! Captured by the Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi." She turned her head to Gintoki as she said this.

"What did you say?" He was not sure of what he heard.

"Sacchan's in Kabuki-cho?" Tsukuyo's voice held uncertainty.

"She's staying –was staying, that is before she was arrested— at the Yorozuya house. She was at Otose's filthy bar when they came for her."

Gintoki felt both pairs of eyes on him and he couldn't move. His breaths were increasing and his head was spinning. "Why was she arrested?"

"That wasn't clear to anyone. She might have tried to kill someone." Hinowa turned but gave Gintoki a look before she left saying, "I might ask Hattori-san. He must know why."

There was another pained silence which Tsukuyo broke.

"You're going to go see her, aren't you?" Her eyes were arrows shooting to his heart.

"Not for the reasons you're probably thinking." He sighed and scratched his head, trying to make sense of the situation. "I need to see what's going on. Somehow…"

"Somehow what, Gintoki?"

"I think it has something to do with me." He knew the Shinsengumi were looking for her in the past five years but he had forgotten that when he brought her back to Edo. He felt utterly stupid and nervous. Getting her out of there was definitely going to be a challenge, if not, impossible.

A nasty thought stung him. What if that Kawakami bastard got hold of the news and took her?

He would simply have to get to her first.

"Did you have her arrested?" Tsukuyo crossed her arms and kept her face impassive. Surely, she was worried about Sacchan too. "Maybe I should go with you."

He hesitated.

"I also want Sacchan to be okay."

"Okay. Tsukuyo… Are you sure?" He did not want her to feel compelled. Still, with or without her, he had to return to Kabuki-cho and get Sacchan out of that jail.

"Yes." Her fists were trembling at her sides. "It's time for me to help save her."

Gintoki nodded, relieved. "Let's go then."

 _ **Author's end note:** I don't think it's what you're expecting to happen. Ha-ha. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to the reviewers. **NanaStar-Fanfiction** , oh yeah Sacchan has to be saved but not only from jail! Your English is fine . **furufuru-chan** , bittersweet is perfect to describe the GinSachi in this universe. Gin also filed the case years ago since he asked them for help but then forgot all about it LOL. **Marquise de Nile** , we'll see… we'll see. *evil grin* **mehr03** , thank you and hopefully I can flesh out a good plot in this story. Sequels are sooooo difficult. **Hyarou** , dark and twisted hmm._


	3. We All Pursue Freedom

_**Author's note:**_ _I do not own anything from Gintama. Please review after reading, my awesome readers! This story is unbetaed. Btw, this is NOT THE FULL VERSION due to site restrictions. You may check out my tumblr / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 for the detailed chapters. Writing this chapter in the middle of 1) leisure reading, 2) studying, 3) real life. Ugh the plot's getting complicated from here on so I keep rereading and staring at the outline to keep things flowing well. XD_

 **Chapter 3: We All Pursue Freedom, Yet We Secretly Crave to Be Bound to Someone**

"Sign here and stand there for some photos. Then we'll do the fingerprints." He remained stern but less harsh than during the interrogation. The Shinsengumi's vice commander, Hijikata, was conducting the completion of her file. He explained to her that due to her sudden appearance, both the Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi had to take drastic measures. She was, after all, a Class C criminal at large and with her deadly abilities, everyone was on edge. It was only now that they were able to file paperwork. "If you try anything, Yamazaki over there is armed and ready to shoot."

Sacchan turned to see Sagaru Yamazaki struggling at the corner with a gun. He gave her a threatening glare nonetheless.

"If you try anything, Yamazaki blows your brains out and Hijikata-san is collateral damage." Sougo added while aiming a bazooka at Toshiro.

"WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING GUNNED DOWN TOO?"

"You're responsible for keeping her in line, Hijikata-san."

"Shaddap, Sougo." Hijikata's ears were smoking. "You're part of this team too."

"I just want your sacrifice to be in vain, Hijikata-san."

"Go commit seppuku! And do one hundred push-ups while you're at it!"

A gun goes off. Yamazaki had accidentally shot the wall due to his nerves. "Ah. Sorry."

"Idiot. Go do five hundred laps around the front." Hijikata screams, horrified. He takes out a cigarette and consumes it in four deep smokes. He starts another one. "Go on, the fingerprints."

Sacchan follows him wordlessly and sits on the chair across his desk when he asks her to.

"So, are you gonna confess yet? Why commit attempted murder?"

Sougo slammed his palm on the desk but Sacchan wasn't intimidated. "You've been consumed by your obsessive love for the boss and your M tendencies have morphed into an S, eh? Pathetic excuse to commit a crime against a fellow human."

"Hey… Hey! I'm the one asking questions here." Hijikata pushed his subordinate away.

"But I'm only assisting you so we get this over with quickly. Then we can torture her again."

"Get out! If you want to ask your own questions, wait your turn. You're really pissing me off." He waved his smoke to the door and without further protests, Sougo left but not without a gleam in his eye. Turning back to Sacchan, Hijikata was calm again. "Well? Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"I didn't try to kill Tsukki, it's a misunderstanding." What could she say to make him believe her? Only Gin-san will be able to dispel all the accusations but he was unreachable for now.

"Can you prove it? Against all the evidence?"

"I… I'm not sure." She did not even know what they were thinking or what supposed evidence they had. Everything was bits and pieces of misinformation.

"Well, that certainly helps your case." He folded his arms and fixed her with a glare. "Honestly, I'm not surprised by this. A former Bakufu dog like you commits all those abominations after going rogue. Even teaming up with some wanted criminals… Jiraia and the Kiheitai. It all makes sense."

"I'm not-"

"Just so you know, we're ready, if any of them are coming for you." He stood up and walked to her, trying to enforce his authority with his large presence. "Things here are different since you left. Don't think that you can just look down on the law here."

"The Mimawarigumi?"

"One amongst other things." He sighed. "Tell me, all of this, is it really because of that Gintoki? Such a shame…"

For sure, even telling the truth would be futile. "None of it is true."

Kondou-san suddenly entered, his face neutral. "Toshi, let me talk to Sacchan for a while."

Hijikata merely gave him a look and then he took a walk.

Will Kondou-san trust her? Did he also consider her guilty or will he give her a chance to prove her innocence? But how can she do it? She had nothing but her words.

"Sacchan," he frowned but his eyes were kind. "Did you really? I can't believe it, honestly."

She shook her head.

"When Gintoki came here before, it was a big mess. People just couldn't believe it but we thought, why would someone innocent run away? You do have a history with Jiraia, which Zenzou confirmed. And now, you've conspired with the Kiheitai? Everything's outrageous."

"It's not like that at all." She hated the fact that she had to prove herself to them when she was dragged into this mayhem. She left everything behind but it haunted her and even brought her back to only be captured into this mess.

"Then what happened?" He seemed to be genuinely curious. Kondou, though in a position of leadership, always was considerate of his friends and comrades. He led with a big heart and was not completely unreasonable. "Sacchan, to be blunt, I always had this silly memory of you - of the two of us - you know, being insane borderline stalkers of Gintoki and Otae-san. It was fun then but I outgrew my boyish longings and somehow accepted my crushed dreams. Now, I'm still here, but I've moved on and I've gotten married to an amazing woman - you haven't met her, I suppose, since you've been away for quite some time. We have a kid now and he's growing up to be really precious. In short, I'm happy. Heh, it's still overwhelming to me now but… I am happy."

"That's wonderful, Kondou-san. I'm glad for you." She shifted uncomfortably on the chair. He was looming over her like Hijikata was doing earlier. "Somehow you might think that I'm still a stalker…"

"Is that a… confession?"

"Kondou-san!"

"I'm only kidding." He patted her on the head. "But won't you share with your ol' pal what's really going on? I know Toshi and Sougo gave you a hard time. But they're just doing their jobs. We need to keep the peace and order in Kabuki-cho."

"Did Gin-san really report me?" She couldn't say the exact words. Sacchan already knew it was true but she had to ask.

He pressed his lips together and did not answer immediately. He appeared to be thinking deeply, with his eyes suddenly fixed on the table and his cautious transfer to sit on the chair opposite her. "Yes, Sacchan, he did."

"Maybe… He can clear things up."

"We haven't been able to reach him yet. We're working on that." He tapped his fingers on the table. "But I still want to hear your side. Can you give me some details?"

Sacchan took a deep breath. If given the choice, she would not want to talk about the past anymore. It was a constant knife to her heart and speaking of it objectively would be close to impossible. How can she prevent herself from collapsing into a tearful mess?

A small part of her still wished that Gin-san would come soon to retrieve her from her prison cell. He couldn't possibly let her be imprisoned for something she didn't do. She wondered if he intended to come back at all. He was probably happily reunited with Tsukki. Was it wrong or selfish of her to need him right now? Everyone still saw her as the desperate admirer anyway.

"I discovered that Gin-san and Tsukki were going to be married then, and that was why I had to leave." She started with that night on the roof but with less detail. "I… traveled miles away, somewhere near the edge of the island, less frequented by tourists but an established town itself. I just had to stay away. I couldn't bear it... It was a good place to keep hidden, since there were nothing notable about it. I worked at a bar for years, settled in and I thought… I thought that would be it for the rest of my life."

"You went away because Gintoki was marrying her?"

"Yes." Sacchan hoped it didn't sound too stupid or shallow to a police officer. "I saw them together… It was…"

"Okay, let's move on from that. You were at the new town all this time?"

"I was."

"Who were you in contact with? Did you form any new affiliations there?"

"No one. None. I was just… a normal citizen."

"That was where they found you then? The Yorozuya?" He had started writing on a piece of paper.

Sacchan bit her lip, recalling the night when she first encountered Gin-san at the bar. She could still visualize his presence and his effect on her was not forgotten. "Yes, they found me there and Gin-san was always asking me about Jiraia's whereabouts. He thought that I conspired with him to get to Tsukki." Gin-san's methods of interrogating her were unwillingly flashing through her mind. His deliberate kisses and touches completely possessed her. Sacchan missed the way his body enveloped her, especially later, when he had become convinced of her innocence. Every memory tugged at her heart.

"You're absolutely sure that you had nothing to do with what he was accusing you of?"

"I'm sure, Kondou-san. He believed me later, too."

"And that was when you started your relationship with him, is that correct?"

"We… We did. But Tsukki was alive and it was over immediately."

Kondou narrowed his eyes. "How was it that she is alive? And you tried to kill her then?"

It was actually the opposite. Tsukuyo had attacked her. She only defended herself. Gin-san's words of warning were still fresh to her ears. "There was no attempt from me. She was with Jiraia all this time."

"He took her prisoner? Or are you implying that she conspired with him?"

"I don't know," she lied. "Maybe Gin-san knows. I was knocked out and I can't recall much after I saw her."

"What about the Kiheitai?"

"They're working with Jiraia. There's this liquid that they're injecting on people for healing. I don't know where it's from and what they want to do exactly." She pondered on the injections and Bansai's words. What were they up to?

Kondou chuckled. "From your words, you seem to be clueless about things. I don't know if you're trying to fool me but if one of them, Jiraia or the Kiheitai, even attempt to attack us here… Then I'll be proven to be wrong about you, Sacchan." He stood and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Sougo. "Sougo, take her back to the cell for now."

Okita grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the place where they held her. He was smiling but his actions were exaggerated and rough. He tossed her into the cell. "Enjoyed that?"

"Still sick as ever, Okita."

"Yeah…" His grin widened. "I was eavesdropping on your conversation with the captain. What an unbelievable yet interesting story."

"Believe it or not, it's the truth."

He shrugged. "Well, for some odd reason, I kind of believe you. But you're too hung-up on the boss. Is he really that good in bed? Does he torture you too?" His face illustrated a look of imagining a scenario.

"I'm not telling you anything about that."

"Too bad. I could actually help you." He turned the key to lock her in. "That liquid for healing that you mentioned, it interests me. Does it come from the Tendoushuu?"

"I don't really know for certain, but it doesn't seem like they are involved."

"Jiraia and the Kiheitai only? Who else has allied with them?"

"Kintoki, who it seems has been transformed into a human by the serum, and Kamui."

"Kagura's brother?" He stepped closer, his brows closer together. "An Amanto."

"What is it?"

"There are only two inauspicious sources for that liquid that I can think of." He gripped the bars tightly and whispered to her. "The Altana through the Tendoushuu or the blood of the Amanto."

A cold rush enveloped her body at the thought. That power had been used on her and Gin-san. She dreaded the effects. "Tell me what you know."

"You're not exactly in a position to demand information." Sougo smirked and stepped back. "Not that I know much. I just don't want our Amanto friends to be in trouble."

 _Kagura_.

Bansai, for sure, he knows everything. But she couldn't tell Okita that. She would be further implicated. How in the world was she going to get out of this jail? She needed to find out more.

Okita's footsteps echoed and faded until a door slammed shut.

Sacchan rested her forehead on the cold metal. The idea of Amanto blood or whatever the Tendoushuu were cooking, running through her veins, was despicable. Could that source explain the numerous bodies found drained? It made her sick to her stomach. Why risk the lives of other beings for another's gain? There were so many questions and even after hours of mulling over everything she could think of, she had no answers.

A part of her foolishly hoped that Gin-san would arrive soon. Surely Kagura and Shinpachi would have talked to him by now. He couldn't conceivably ignore her situation once he finds out she was locked up. He was, after all, the one who brought her back to Kabuki-cho.

He must have forgotten that she was at large for several crimes that he now knew she was innocent of. But a tinge of doubt disturbed her resolve, buzzing at her, that maybe he had trapped her into this.

"That's impossible!" She exclaimed out loud, shaking her head. Gin-san would never…

Those last moments they spent together, it was impossible to fabricate the caring in his eyes, his touches, and his words. He couldn't be that cruel. She refused to acknowledge it.

How long, she mused, how long did she have to wait in this bitter darkness?

Her vision shook, but it wasn't of hunger or fatigue, she could tell. The walls started to vibrate and a rumbling noise was coming from above. She watched the ceiling and braced herself in case it would crash down on her location.

Suddenly, everything was quiet again.

Tense seconds passed where she anticipated chaos. There was nothing. Sacchan kept herself alert despite the silence. It made her more anxious.

Leaping to the bars, she tried to check if the guards were aware or panicking. No one had monitored her this time. There was no sign of them.

Things were getting worse by the minute. She could not find anything to use as a weapon to defend herself. Neither did she have any idea of what was happening. Could it be an attack? At the back of her mind, she pled for salvation.

To her right, the wall crumbled revealing two large figures, none of whom she recognized. Their faces were hidden by large, woven straw hats - tengai. Both wore harnessed robes with giant beads around their neck. The taller one reminded her of a crow. He wore a long, dark robe accented with black feathers on his shoulders. He held a golden staff on his right hand. The lower part of his face was concealed by a beaked mask. Brown-grey strands of hair were visible as they enclosed his chin and neck. He lifted his head to give her a steely gaze from his empty, red eyes. It made her gasp and step back in fear.

The other man, the one in the lighter robe with a three-legged crow painted on it, prevented her from getting further. He grabbed her by the arm and swung her over his shoulder. He carried her through the tunnel that they created. None of them spoke a word.

Sacchan was terrified but she struggled in the arms of her captor, pounding on his back. She elbowed his head, making his hat fall to the ground. He made a displeased sound with his tongue and held her tightly as he bent down to pick up the tengai and replace it on his head.

She saw his face, a pale and gaunt form with exhausted grey eyes. He had light-gray, wavy hair which covered part of his features except that the scar running obliquely across them was still noticeable. He exuded a different kind of energy from his companion. Sinister, altogether, but more dangerous.

Who were they?

Sacchan didn't dare to ask right now.

At the surface, they proceeded to board a spaceship docked on the top of another building. It was large and silver, one she had not ever seen before. She was about to wrangle herself free when Bansai landed, blocking their path to the ship.

"Get your hands off her, I daresay."

"Bansai-san!" She couldn't believe it but she was glad to see him.

Her kidnapper waved his hand and several needles flew towards Bansai. He leaped out of the way but the other had used his staff to stab him on the thigh. Bansai rolled on the ground, bleeding. He shot out several strings towards her but the scarred man swatted them away with ease.

Squirming in his grasp, Sacchan tried to wriggle off but he held her tight and simply embarked the vehicle. He did so in complete silence. She had never felt so helpless and terrified. Why and where were they taking her?

She screamed, a spine-tingling, blood-curdling sound.

Her last sight of the town was of Gin-san and Tsukki on the ground, watching with wide eyes and gaping mouths as she and her captors sped away on the vessel.

 _ **Author's end note:**_ _Finally, chapter 3. This wasn't an easy chapter to write. So much brain work involved + emotions. *drowning* Thank you once again to the reviewers! Awesome awesome I love you guys._ _ **furufuru-chan**_ _, sad to say that GinTsu still plays a big part in this story. She is, after all, Gin's love, I think._ _ **mehr03**_ _, I also hope for more GinSachi but hmm.. there are so many obstacles. Tsukuyo's feelings may be more important than her intentions._ _ **Mamamia11**_ _, I know you guys cringe over GinTsu haha but imagine me, who has to write it bahaha CRY. So sorry for the late update._ _ **Atalia**_ _, I should probably change this fic title to TheSufferingOfSacchan._ _ **Alicia**_ _, ooh but Bansai was a bit too late. So was Gin-san._ _ **AliceKain**_ _, has the manga ended? I don't really know. I'm behind reading it. I should really catch up._ _ **Tvratasky**_ _, thank God for google translate haha. Yes yes… in time… Gin-san will suffer too…_ _ **Alex**_ _, oh my, I'm so sorry… are you still alive tho? XD Thank you for your words, I also hope that Gin-san suffers huhuhu._ _ **Black G C.C**_ _, yes Bansai will still go after Sacchan, he just missed her oooh… hope this update satisfies!_ _ **Nehemie**_ _, well, Gin-san has planned to marry Tsukki since the beginning. Tsukki just made sure that they were still going through with it. Maybe Sacchan should just leave Kabuki-cho for good :(._ _ **UpdateCraver**_ _, hahaha shafted? Life is unfair on her. I try to update on all my sites. But usually ffnet, tumblr, AOO, and wordpress._ _ **Filatipphia**_ _, I guess Sacchan's stuck in pathetic mode for now. CRY. Yes she should be happy in the end, I hope. GinSachi is my OTP too but I love to make them suffer. Oops._ _ **Ale**_ _, here you go ;)_ _ **Barbara**_ _, yes, she always gets the short end of the stick. :-( Once again, THANK YOU EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL._


	4. There is Chaos When the Police

_**Author's note:**_ _I do not own anything from Gintama. Please review after reading, my awesome readers! This story is unbetaed. Btw, this is NOT THE FULL VERSION due to site restrictions. You may check out my tumblr / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 for the detailed chapters. Poor Sacchan (again), yes, and I'm itching to make Gintoki suffah! Been watching some anime episodes and reading manga chapters… Courtesan of a Nation arc… *eyeroll* I cringe. No matter how hard I try to keep neutral… But wait! There's more! I'm so giddy that (Kakashi) Inoue Kazuhiko voices Oboro. Whuuuut?!_

 **Chapter 4: There is Chaos When the Police and the Rebels Eventually Join Forces**

"Gintoki!" Tsukuyo was wide-eyed beside him. "What in the world just happened? Who took her?"

He wasted no time thinking about the men on the ship. Gintoki spun on his heel and leaped his way towards the Kawakami bastard, leaving Tsukuyo in his wake. He was more than ready to squeeze the life out of that Kiheitai's neck. They had some business to settle.

Bansai limped while fresh blood drained from a wound on his thigh but he was quick enough to dodge Gintoki's strike. He held his stance, staring warily as he set off several strings from his weapon which caught Gintoki by his bokutou. Gintoki slashed to the right and dragged Bansai with him.

"Bastard," Gintoki roared with annoyance when Bansai rolled along, suave and composed.

"Seems like you're having trouble identifying the enemy," he taunted Gintoki.

"Oh, I think I'm on the right track." He leaped and landed a kick on the bastard's shoulder.

Bansai merely drew his brows together as he fell back, eyes still hidden by his dark glasses.

"Men like you who take advantage of vulnerable women should be ashamed," Gintoki spat. He sensed Tsukuyo's arrival behind him.

Bansai's smirk was malicious. "You're one to talk, I daresay."

"Mark my words. I'll kill you with my own hands." He sped forward and swung his sword at the man's head. It was received in turn with his weapon but Gintoki felt the force of his anger translate into the blow.

Kawakami's sword shattered as his arm absorbed the injury.

"Instead of ending my existence, you should focus on retrieving Ayame. She has been taken by unknown intruders."

Gintoki took a large breath, torn between killing him and listening to his words about Sacchan. He paused when Tsukuyo spoke.

"Who took her?" She asked evenly.

" _Beats_ me."

Gintoki narrowed his eyes. "I won't listen to your lies, you bastard. They're probably your allies."

Kawakami did not move from his position, with his arm and leg bleeding, setting him open for Gintoki's next blow. "They are not known to me, I daresay."

"You'd better start talking or I'll be skewering you with my weapons." Five kunai were between Tsukuyo's fingers, ready to be pitched. Her eyes were blazing purple lights.

He chuckled. "What are you fighting for? Your tune… Both of you… They differ. Odd yet interesting, I daresay. Curious why this woman emits a high-pitched one that can barely be heard."

"And what about Gintoki?" Tsukuyo asked. Her words stunned him. She was looking straight ahead, at Kawakami, avoiding Gintoki's questioning glance.

"An enigma."

"Shut up, you bastard. Tsukuyo, he's distracting us."

"Enigma?" She wondered aloud while she relaxed from her aiming stance.

"Tsukuyo-"

"His tune is as scattered as ever. I'd daresay he does not know what he-"

Gintoki kicked him in the face, sending Bansai flying backwards into the wall. He prepared to swing his sword but the man had leaped far away on the ground.

"Why'd you do that, Gintoki? He'll get away!" Tsukuyo huffed and shot her weapons at Bansai. He deflected them with his shamisen.

"Ayame is in danger, I daresay," Bansai told Gintoki from his position, "but _hear_ this, if I get to her first, I'm taking her away with me." The crowd had parted with alarm but he was too quick to be spotted, even with his injuries. He disappeared further along the road.

Tsukuyo approached him, her hand on his arm. "Him and Sarutobi? What was that?"

Gintoki shook his head, still thinking of ways to murder the bastard. He was shaking, his fists were itching to hit the wall, and he wanted to cry out in frustration. He hated his own helplessness. There was no way that he would allow Bansai Kawakami to get his hands on Sacchan. He had already taken advantage of her several times in the past. With Sacchan in danger, in the hands of unknown men, the gravity of the situation was driving his sanity beyond its limits.

He felt like a failure, a turkey. From that faraway place, he had taken her back to Edo, to Kabukicho to keep her safe. She would be far from the reaches of Kawakami and his clutches, reunited with people she knew and trusted, free from having to work at that wretched bar that reduced her into some kind of male fantasy entertainment. But he couldn't help but think that he had abandoned her into an unintended trap while he fled to Yoshiwara. Did she think that he baited her into returning for her to be arrested?

"Gintoki!" Tsukuyo's voice was severe but her face revealed nothing, in its smoothness.

He blinked a few times to focus on her. "That man, Kawakami, he can't be trusted." His mind was drifting. He wanted to claw out the powerlessness, the vulnerability he was manifesting. How in the world can he find Sacchan before Bansai does?

"Can I trust you?" She snapped.

He jerked in surprise, unsure of his own stability. There it was again, that livid quality in her that woke him. "Why not?"

"You say that I keep things from you but you… What you are like now…"

As if taken by the current in the deep waters, Gintoki felt the impatience building up inside him. He pushed against it, but it pulled and he felt his stomach turn. Why did she think that he was not giving her enough? He would do anything for her, didn't she feel that? Had he ever made her feel anything but his desire for her? It wasn't even that which bothered him. There was something more important right now. Sacchan was in danger. Tsukuyo knew that. She was that kind of person who would worry without end for her friends, risk her life for them, and put herself last. She had difficulties expressing herself and was late in coming out of her shell but she always meant well.

"What do you want to do, Gintoki?" The kiseru in her fingers glinted in the sun. "What are you thinking about?"

"Saving a friend." He knew her inside and out. She was angry, he could feel it in his skeleton. Her demeanor was poised but there was nothing she could hide from him. In the past, she kept things to herself, her problems solved only by her. Tsukuyo always hesitated in sharing herself with others. She struggled with her identity as a woman who was worthy of being cherished.

"I need you to be more specific."

"In what way?" He tucked his sword back with frustration. "I don't even have a plan, goddammit!"

Tsukuyo stepped forward, purposeful, eyes set on his face. "Gather your thoughts, let go of your anger! You're a wreck!"

"I'm fine!"

"Do you even want me here? Should I help you? I have an inkling that we're far from the same page."

"It's because you keep insisting that I'm not thinking straight." He raked his hands through his wild hair. "You keep on pushing me."

Tsukuyo grabbed him harder by the arm. Her grip was unforgiving and her eyes started to glitter. "I ain't pushing you away, Gintoki. For god's sake, I am clinging to you with my entire self…"

"Tsukki-"

"I want you to show me that you still need me… Hold on to me too. Why can't you just let me in? You're always guarded and reserved… Like you haven't forgiven me."

This was not the time to be arguing about such things. Gintoki needed to compartmentalize and he tried to be objective but her eyes were begging at him, almost teary and her sensual lips were trembling. Earlier, he had just been kissing those lips so tenderly in contrast to their current arguing state. She called him reserved? Like he had not even given her enough. Did he not pour his entire heart and soul into that journey to get her back? He missed her so much, despite her nearness, he wanted that woman who finally trusted him and opened up to him. The woman who swore to spend eternity by his side or die trying to.

"Is that all I'm getting? Silence? Whatever it was that you and Sarutobi had… It isn't something you can easily discard, is it?" She turned away from him and started smoking. "That's why you hate Bansai Kawakami."

"What's wrong with worrying about a friend who was taken by god knows who?" Seconds were being wasted with a repeat performance of what they had argued about before. Will this ever be settled? With this be between them forever? The longer they take, the closer Bansai gets to Sacchan while he did not made any progress. "Her life's in danger! Don't you care? You were always protective of people, risking your own self… For Hinowa, for Seita, for the Hyakka, for Yoshiwara, for Edo… Even for me."

"Of course I give a damn! But I can't concentrate because you're acting irrationally."

"I've been honest with you. And I chose you! From the beginning, it was always you. You don't even have to compete with anyone."

"That's bullshit."

"What do you want me to do?" Gintoki splayed his hands in between them both, powerless. He couldn't even bring himself to touch her right now because she was in such a defensive mode that was unbreakable to him. "What do you want, Tsukuyo?"

Her expression was unwavering. "All I wanted was your faith. I wanted you to choose me, like I chose you, but I also needed you to fight for me. That even if we were apart, you would choose to be alone and there was no one else that you could be with. Especially not Saru-"

"Gintoki." A man peeked from the ledge, followed by Elizabeth. "Is the coast clear?"

Stunned, both he and Tsukuyo wordlessly watched the newcomers climb over to join them.

"Sorry, sorry, we were in hiding, but due to the commotion, we had to come over, right Eli?"

A LOVER'S QUARREL SURE WAS A COMMOTION, was on the placard.

"Now, now, Zabeth… I'm quite sure that was a cat fight that was making a lot of noise."

NO IT WAS THEM.

"Or maybe it was a bunch of kids playing kick the can."

POSSIBLY.

"Oi! Zura! Are you supposed to be out in the open? The Shinsengumi are nearby."

"So are the Mimawarigumi," Tsukuyo murmured as she pointed with her pipe. Nobume was gazing up at them as she munched on a doughnut.

"I am on standby," Zura said.

"You're not on standby, you're Zura."

"I'm not Zura, I'm Katsura."

"Can it, you two!"

LOOK BEHIND YOU.

Nobume was suddenly within their space. Her expressionless face regarded each of them within seconds. "Oboro took our prisoner."

"Oboro?" Tsukuyo asked.

"Oboro of the Naraku, the first disciple… Heavenly errand boy. And Utsuro."

"That bastard…" Gintoki felt his rage simmering as he met Zura's eyes. The latter's expression had also turned ominous. What was Oboro doing at Kabukicho?

"We've met him before." Tsukuyo glanced from one man to the other. "When we helped Suzuran."

" _Met_ is an understatement…"

"How about the other one? Utsuro?"

Gintoki shook his head, empty of speculations. "Who is Utsuro?" he asked Nobume.

"Also someone you know of, Shiroyasha and Katsura."

"Those Naraku mongrels are getting on our nerves, even more than the Mimawarigumi," Hijikata grumbled. Members of the Shinsengumi, including Okita and Yamazaki had assembled and were pointing their swords at them. "You're all under arrest, you suspicious bastards."

"Utsuro is the most dangerous creature in existence," Nobume continued without acknowledging the others. "He is, rather, was formerly known as the personality named…" She paused.

"Hey! Did no one hear me? I said you're all under arrest!" Hijikata screamed as he edged forward. "You interested in joining them, doughnut lady?"

"... Shouyou."

"SHOUYOU?!" Both Gintoki and Katsura yelled in surprise.

Shouyou… Their teacher? Gintoki felt his knees give way. "You don't mean… It's impossible…" It was ludicrous to his ears. But why was his head spinning? The ache in his heart progressed. It was starting to become unbearable. Tsukuyo rushed to him and held his hand. She whispered something but he couldn't grasp her words.

"Impossible…" Zura echoed, his own face pale and stupefied.

"The Tenshouin Naraku and the Amanto… Everything suddenly makes sense." Okita spoke with an ambiguous grin. "Not one but two superpowers… A conflict. Hmm… It seems we have an impending war."

"Oi, Sougo… Quit it and help me arrest these offenders."

"Hijikata-san, let's hear from them." Sougo sheathed his sword. "We can't arrest them without enough evidence… or information"

"You don't even have a warrant," Nobume added.

"You punks…" Hijikata spat.

Sougo shrugged. "Based on my own investigation and interrogation of Ayame Sarutobi…"

Gintoki straightened and turned to Okita with a glare. Tsukuyo held him steady.

"Don't worry boss, I didn't torture her like you do." He walked towards Gintoki. "The Kiheitai and Jiraia have been extracting blood from the Amanto, draining them to death, and using it as injections for vitality."

"What else did Sarutobi tell you?" Tsukuyo asked sharply as she stood up.

Okita laughed. "We… Didn't talk much."

Annoyed, Gintoki rose and grabbed the commander by his neck. "Tell me what you know."

"Boss, I'm on your side, 'kay?" He didn't even flinch.

"Start talking, Shinsengumi." Katsura joined Gintoki, laying his katana on Okita's neck.

Hijikata had his own blade against Katsura's throat within seconds. "You're in no position to make threats."

Suddenly, Elizabeth had a bazooka pointed at Toshiro's temple. NEITHER ARE YOU.

Yamazaki aimed his sword at Eli's eye. "Don't even try anything."

Nobume's weapon was inches from Yamazaki's chest. "Leave this to us, Shinsengumi."

"WHY IS EVERYONE ATTACKING IN TURNS LIKE CHESS? AND YOU'RE ALL FALLING IN LINE. AM I SUPPOSED TO JOIN YOU?" Tsukuyo screamed at all of them.

"Your girlfriend sure is feisty, boss." Okita rolled his eyes. "By the way, where is that China girl? She should be careful since a terrorist group and former Oniwaban is out for her blood. Probably the Tenshouin Naraku too."

"I need you to elaborate." Gintoki hoped he was serious enough to make Okita talk. He tightened his grip to emphasize his meaning.

"Sougo, you'd better stop dilly-dallying, we're not getting anywhere." Hijikata himself appeared interested but he was still watching Zura closely, his blade pressing against his throat. "The sooner you speak, the earlier we can lock up these guys."

"The Kansei purge," Nobume started, "when the Bakufu, infiltrated by the Amanto, entrusted the Tendoshuu with the task of eliminating the rebels. Oboro, a Hakkei master, was part of that merciless group who carried out the order." She looked directly into Gintoki's eyes. "I was too."

"When the Oniwabanshuu, Sacchan's old group, had disbanded, their activities were taken over by the Naraku." Sougo narrowed his eyes. "What the members of the Tendoshuu would want with her still escapes me. Unfinished business? Eliminate all surviving members of the Oniwabanshuu? She isn't an Amanto, is she? Her hair color is sort of unusual."

"I'm sure that Sarutobi ain't an alien." Tsukuyo was frowning. "She never exhibited exceptional healing abilities and her poor eyesight also contradicts that theory."

"Has she been given the blood of the Amanto then?"

Gintoki let go of Okita. "Yes…" He turned to Tsukuyo. "So have I… and…"

"What does that have to do with it?" Tsukuyo waved him off.

"It seems that no one knows their reasons for certain." Zura kept his eyes on Nobume. "But what did you mean by Shouyou being Utsuro? Our teacher is long dead, may he rest in peace."

Zura was absolutely right. Shouyou-sensei was dead and Gintoki had no doubts because he was the one that beheaded his own beloved teacher. It was him, Gintoki Sakata, who sentenced him into the afterlife, under Oboro's threat. He shook his head to banish the memory of his sensei's face and last words… Even that smile. In place, Takasugi's furious expression popped into his head, causing a slap of despair to engulf him. That had been the dawn of their animosity and Takasugi's ambition to destroy the world. Was Takasugi aware of Shouyou's supposed resurrection? If he knew, would he embrace that knowledge or reject it? Gintoki himself struggled to believe it.

"No offense Nobume, but Zura and I are having problems believing that whatever is dead can still come back to life." He took a deep breath. "Believe me, I'm a hundred percent sure that our teacher… that he…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"He's gone." Katsura finished.

Nobume watched them both curiously. "Infidels. You shall see when… or if we find them."

"You all had better start getting the hell out of my way," Gintoki threatened the police. "If any of you try to prevent me from leaving, there's gonna be hell to pay."

"We can't just let you out of here," Hijikata stepped in front of him, followed by the others. "Just make yourself at home in your cell while we pursue the enemy."

"Fuck out of my way."

"Boss, there's no way out of this, especially you, Katsura." Sougo gave Hijikata a subtle nod. "We're taking you in."

"Wait a minute. What about Sarutobi? We need to go after her." Tsukuyo said.

"We'll take care of that," Hijikata answered. "Kondou-san has to hear about this first."

"Stop wasting my time." Gintoki was at the end of the rope. He gripped his sword by the handle, ready to smash the Shinsengumi to pulp.

Suddenly, a ship zoomed past them. Gintoki felt a pair of small hands grab him by the shoulders and he was swinging through the air at the speed of sound. Looking up, he saw Kagura grinning at him. Shinpachi had also grabbed Katsura, and by extension, Elizabeth, who was clinging on to his Zura's leg. Sakamoto held Okita by the hair.

"Oops! Ahahaha! I grabbed the wrong one!"

"Too late, we've left Earth." A woman spoke with disappointment. Once they were pulled into the vessel, Gintoki realized that it was Mutsu. She had a grim expression. "Welcome to Kaientai number 5, Earthlings." She turned away and only then did he notice that there was blood on her shoulder.

"Gin-chan… Tsukki's gonna be so mad."

Gintoki and Shinpachi rained kicks on Tatsuma. "Idiot!"

"Can we turn around, Mutsu-san?" Shinpachi asked as he held his food in midair.

"We'll get caught." An alarm sounded and she pressed a few buttons on the leaderboard. "It seems that Kaientai number 4 has been detected."

"Oh! Hohoho! Let's go after it then!" Sakamoto jumped with glee while Mutsu remained impassive.

She slammed her palm on his head. "And what do you plan to do once we catch up to it? You know who's behind it. You really have a death wish."

"Oww… Mutsu-chan… That's the reason why we have Gintoki and company on board to help."

"Help you with what?" Gintoki queried aloud. "I might need your help too, there's someone I have to rescue as soon as possible."

"Gin-san," Shinpachi started, "before we forget, the Yorozuya house is ruined. Sakamoto-san crashed this ship into it."

"WHAT?"

"Kintoki, I shall send help for the repairs like last time. But for now, what's more important is that our ship was hijacked by the Naraku… Oboro has taken our ship to god knows where."

"That was your ship?"

"You've seen it?"

"THEY TOOK SACCHAN!"

"SACCHAN?" Kagura, Shinpachi and Sakamoto all yelled in shock. "WHY?"

"From jail?" Shinpachi looked confused. "Everything's so hard to digest. First, she was arrested, then locked up, and now she's free but on a ship with the Naraku?"

"I don't know anything either." Gintoki approached the front. "You said that you can track it? The ship that she's on? We have to find her before… Bansai's on the hunt too." Suddenly hope springs eternal.

Okita, who was silent for a while and was only staring at them, walked up beside Gintoki. He had a thoughtful look. "Hey boss… There's a reason why I'm here, why that stupid friend of yours grabbed me by mistake. I might as well offer my assistance. I'm curious too," he turned to Mutsu, "why missy over here has been bloodied. Did they try to kidnap you too?"

Mutsu narrowed her eyes. "I hate perceptive men."

"You're a Yato, aren't you? Just like China over here."

Everyone turned to find that Zura, Elizabeth and Kagura were splayed on the floor, unconscious, surrounded by puddles of vomit.

"You definitely grabbed the wrong people," Gintoki muttered as Shinpachi roused the trio on the floor with his screams.

"I wonder," Okita repeated, "what would they want with an Oniwaban and a Yato? Who are they coming for next?"

Gintoki huffed with agitation. "Can't we go any faster? We need to get onboard that ship now." It terrified him, that he might see Shouyou or his likeness again but the restlessness inside him would not relent. It was Sacchan, he felt responsible for her and he was distraught by the possibility that she blamed him for her predicament. He couldn't bear her hatred or the betrayed image in her eyes. If Oboro or Utsuro had done something to her, he didn't know how to forgive himself. If Bansai found her first, he would murder the bastard without any hesitation.

"Is it true? That you and Sacchan have had a taste of the Amanto blood?"

"Well, not exactly a taste, but yes."

"The rumors aren't just rumors, then? Does it bring one back to life at the exchange of another's? Were you at the brink of death?"

Gintoki shut his eyes. "Yes." He did not plan to reveal anything else. Not about what Tsukuyo had told him. It was too wretched. She was at Edo, probably pissed at him beyond reason - not only because she was left behind but because of all her preoccupations.

"Adventure never fails to knock on your door, eh boss?" Okita snickered but his eyes were vacant. "Though I never thought that you would be caught in a pathetic love triangle."

Gintoki chuckled. "A fate worse than death?"

"On the contrary, you have earned more of my respect. How'd you do it?"

"Believe me, it wasn't a joyride," Gintoki answered as they sped off in pursuit of Kaientai number 4.

 _ **Author's end note:** __Thanks again for all your reviews! This story is getting so complicated that it's consuming a lot of brain power every time I write it. Hahaha. I just wanna watch the Gintama 2 live action movie already._ _ **Marquise de Nile**_ _, Tsukuyo feels threatened… I always found her to be insecure when I watched the anime and read the manga. Gin-san is so scatterbrained I swear he has to be slapped. I love the Shinsengumi guys asdfgjkl;_ _ **mehr03**_ _, I feel bad for making Sacchan suffer. But once she's happy… the story MIGHT end and there's nothing to write anymore haha. Someday I might stop with GinTsu… the pain that comes with it is just too helpful in writing stories LOL._ _ **Tvratasky**_ _, glad you are an Oboro fan. He may have a large role here._ _ **Update Craver**_ _, hehehe I'm happy that you are._ _ **Freya**_ _, oh you are too generous with your praises. Thank you. I try to write what I want to read myself. THANK YOU EVERYONE. BIG GROUP HUG._


End file.
